


Don't Drink The Water

by Leopards_Bane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is a calming influence, Clint is a pissant, Gen, M/M, Tony should know better, cracktastic, gammahawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't trust Clint to hand you a water bottle, you never know what might be in it ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Drink The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Unicorn in the Avengers Tower, But That's Not Even The Important Part of the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482676) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



> this sorta got away from me after I got the idea from the comments on silverfoxflower’s crack trope fest lol a must read!
> 
> and I am sure I managed to put in a few here as well lol
> 
> written in about 10 minutes at 2:30am 8-19-12 
> 
> unbeta'ed and sorry for the OOC'ness :) my first Clulk/Barbner (or what ever they are called lol) fic and I dont even read this ship!

The Avengers, who were not on missions, were in the lounge, either watching the giant TV or in the question of Bruce reading a book in the library corner.

A comotion from the door announced Clint Barton back from his latest job, still carrying all his gear.

Tony looked up from his tablet to wave a greeting, "Welcome back. Trust you didn't fly into any power lines this time bird breath."

Clint, in retaliation, throws a yellow sports drink bottle at Tony, who catches it, but before opening it to take a sip is stopped by Bruce. "That is **not** Lemonade flavour, Tony!"

Looking over at Bruce, Tony's eye brow twitches as he asks, "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I know _Him._ " he replied before going back to his obscure physics book.

Later that night...

"You didn’t have to warn him you know." Clint was pulling his soft tshirt over his head so his words were a bit muffled.

"Yeah, well I like Tony enough not to poison him. Plus he's one of the few people I can have a intengent conversation with and not trigger SHEILD agents comming out of the wood work." Bruce said as Clint climed into bed, snuggling close to his side.

Clint leans back to look up at Bruce, a slight smirk on his face,"I wouldn't have poisoned him... much." Laying back down, he said, "I know how important having that walking/talking Nuron is to you."

Bruce leans his arm out to turn off the bedside lamp. "Well good then, other wise I would be forced to punish you by a playdate with the Hulk."

Clint's eyes snapped open, not sure if his lover was joking or not he desided he wouldn't mind that as much as Bruce thought he might.

the end.


End file.
